Miley vs Robbie Ray
by aboe7830
Summary: When miley mets a guy at a Hannah Montana concertand goes against her dad word and dates him
1. Chapter 1

Miley vs. Robbie Ray 

When miley mets a guy at a Hannah Montana concert shegoes against her dads word and dates him

Disclaimer-I dont own any of the characters I just wright about them!

Hannah Montana waves to the audience after the concert and said "Good Night Malibu"  
As she walked back to her dressing room after seeing a guy standing there,Roxie jumps out and tackles the guy to the ground scans him and says "Hes Clean but ive got my eye on you" "Who are you Hannah asks "Your #1 fan" He says handing her flowers."How did you get in here?"She asked "The window" "Why?" :Because I love you and wanted to make sure you were mine Hannah says "Okay"Looking at him like hes crazy.Deep down she actuyaly thought he was cute but he looked much older than her "I really got to go but take this" He said handing Hannah a piece of paper that has a number on it 921-4351 Robbie Ray walks in "Hey darlin how was the show?" "Great but some guy was in my dressing room saying he loved me" "Who was this guy"  
"I dont know but he was kinda cute" "You think some creep that sneaked into your dressing room was cute?" "He was only doing it because he liked me" "Yeah but its just the thught thats scares me".

Back at the Stewart home Miley was looking through a magazine when she got a phone call "Hello Miley Stewart" "Oh sorry I thought this was the number of Hannah Montana"  
The familiar voice said "Umm no wrong number" Then hung up "Who was that,Darlin?" Her dad asked "I dont know it was some guy asking for Hannah Montana he sounded a lort like wait could it no" "Make sence darlin' "It sounded like that guy who was in my dressing room the other night" "Ih the creep?" "How could he have this number"  
He asked "I dont know daddy

Thats the end of chapter 1 dont be harsh this is my first fan fic


	2. Just where do you think your going

Miley vs. Robbie Ray 

When miley mets a guy at a Hannah Montana concert shegoes against her dads word and dates him

Disclaimer-I dont own any of the characters I just wright about them!

Hannah Montana waves to the audience after the concert and said "Good Night Malibu"  
As she walked back to her dressing room after seeing a guy standing there,Roxie jumps out and tackles the guy to the ground scans him and says "Hes Clean but ive got my eye on you" "Who are you Hannah asks "Your #1 fan" He says handing her flowers."How did you get in here?"She asked "The window" "Why?" :Because I love you and wanted to make sure you were mine Hannah says "Okay"Looking at him like hes crazy.Deep down she actuyaly thought he was cute but he looked much older than her "I really got to go but take this" He said handing Hannah a piece of paper that has a number on it 921-4351 Robbie Ray walks in "Hey darlin how was the show?" "Great but some guy was in my dressing room saying he loved me" "Who was this guy"  
"I dont know but he was kinda cute" "You think some creep that sneaked into your dressing room was cute?" "He was only doing it because he liked me" "Yeah but its just the thught thats scares me".

Back at the Stewart home Miley was looking through a magazine when she got a phone call "Hello Miley Stewart" "Oh sorry I thought this was the number of Hannah Montana"  
The familiar voice said "Umm no wrong number" Then hung up "Who was that,Darlin?" Her dad asked "I dont know it was some guy asking for Hannah Montana he sounded a lort like wait could it no" "Make sence darlin' "It sounded like that guy who was in my dressing room the other night" "Ih the creep?" "How could he have this number"  
He asked "I dont know daddy

Thats the end of chapter 1 dont be harsh this is my first fan fic


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

The scene cuts into a Hannah Montana concert where Hannah Montana is performming Who Said and as she sings she sees someone familliar "Its you" She said "I mean,Who said Who said i cant be president I say,I say you aint seen nothin yet" After Hannah finishes singing she walks off stage emberrased about what happened when she walked out of her bathroom in her dressing room she sees Roxie there with flowers and candie "This guy is here claiming hes Mark and you met him last week in Malibu"  
"Uhh yeah Roxie send him in! Mark walks in "Thanks for letting me in Hannah I tried calling you the other night but some girl named Miley Stewart picked up" "What how would you get my number anyway "Ummmmm I umm stole your laptop and it had your number on it"  
"Why would you do that" She said hitting him with a book "Im in love with you Hannah! She came up to him and they slowly started kissing Robbie Ray walked in "Holy Moly Hannah what are you doing with this boy" as she heard him speak she came out of her kiss embarresed and some "We were just saying goodnight as Hannah sliped him a peice of paper with her phone number on it.He walked out "Hunny one why did you kiss that boy two WHO THE HECK IS HE"  
"You remember Mark the guy that came into my dressing room in Malibu" "Shuck I thought he looked familiar but you still havent answered number 1"  
"He came all the way to San Fransisco to see me the leased he deserves is a kiss" "Shuck darn I dont want you seeing this guy if he shows up in your dressing room again im calling security to arrest him"  
"But Daddy" "Case closed"

Back at the stewart house Miley picked up her phone and called Mark "Hey Mark its me Hannah,Wow you really do sound like that Miley"  
"Ummm okay so you wannah meet at Ceasure magical palace in Malibu for lunch?" "Sure Ill meet you there at 12:30!" "Its a date"  
They both hung up.Now its sneaking out withought my dad seeing she thought this will be hard.At 11:45 she walks to her closet and grabs her wig and tries to sneak out the door when her dad sneaks up behing her "Just where do you think your going Miley" "UMMM Out" "Out where?" "Just out" She runs out the door and starts walking to Ceasures Magical Palace!But her dad was very worried


End file.
